Keep The Hat
by vanillageex
Summary: Why does Blossom so desperately want to destroy Brick? Why's Brick so secretive? BlossomXBrick REDS ONESHOT! Don't like, don't read. My first fanfic :3


**Keep The Hat.**

**_Kraziiheart_**

**_MY FIRST FANFIC/ONESHOT! Enjoy :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Or the Rowdyruff Boys. Oh how lucky I would have been if I did TT^TT_**

Blossom smirked, obviously not aware of how serious the situation was.

"I am _Brickie Boy_, the leader of the Rowdyruffs!" she called out, swishing her hips and talking in a singsong voice. "I was made out of a talking puppy dog tail, some fake magic stuff and toilet water! I mean, check out my totally kickass moves!" She faked a couple of cheap shots and laughed more.

Boomer was pale, Butch's jaw was hanging; Buttercup's was watching with wide eyes and Bubbles was, well, laughing along. Everyone was floating on the sky, of course, and Bubbles found it hard to stay up in the air and laugh so hard at the same time.

Brick's expression was completely blank as he watched Blossom mock him with his hat.

The hat she had stolen off him just a mere minute ago.

The hat he had since he was created; his prized possession.

And now some stupid Powderpuff was ruining it.

Some stupid Powderpuff was ruining _him._

But, nevertheless, he watched on silence.

"My daddy, see, is a talken monkey in the name of _Mooooojoooo Joooojooooo." _

"Blossom..."

"He is also the very crazy monkey that got his ass kicked by five year old girls for ten years..."

"Blossom...!"

"And, additionally, my mommy is some creepy-"

"BLOSSOM!"

Blossom, now annoyed, turned around to face a somewhat worried Buttercup.

"Stop it."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's getting really, really pissed."

Blossom smirked. "Oh, what now, BC wants to protect her cute little boyfriend?"

Buttercup growled. "No, Blossom, BC just wants to prevent her leader from becoming Bloss-Mush."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever." She turned to Brick, who was staring with intense crimson eyes. "If Leader Boy wants his hat..." She took it off and waved it about. "Leader Boy would get up his lazy ass and fight for it."

"You saying you want a fight?" Even Bubbles was shocked now; was this the same peacemaker she once had as a sister?

"Well, _yeah_. He annoys the hell outta me, so, I'm annoying the hell outta him."

"He doesn't look annoyed."

Blossom looked towards Brick, studying his expression. "Hm."

She waved the hat around like bait on a fishing line.

"Come and get it, Brickie Boy!"

Brick didn't move. It annoyed Blossom greatly.

"I said, COME AND GET IT!"

Brick didn't budge.

"I said _COME AND GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HAT, ASSHOLE_!"

Buttercup smirked, impressed, Bubbles gasped. Brick's eyebrow slightly raised in amusement.

"Oh, you _don't _want the hat then?"

Blossom threw the hat down, and it got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Boomer gasped this time; Butch bit his lip, afraid of what was gonna happen now.

But Brick didn't move, and Blossom was exploding. She shot down like a bullet and came back to where they were in a millisecond, holding the hat to Brick's face, sneering. "I said _come and fight me, douchebag!"_

The corner of Brick's lip went up slightly; he smirked at her. "No."

This time, Blossom smiled with him. "Oh, I get it, you suddenly realized you're no match for the _Blossom Utonium _and have given up." She crossed her arms, beaming broadly. "Yes, I understand, Brick, you just don't wanna get your ass kicked in the middle of Townsville. Very embarrassing, yes, my apologies for not seeing it earlier."

Brick cocked an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say..."

Blossom's jaw dropped. "No objections?"

"Why should there be?" Brick shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Blossom ran a hand through her hair, clearly _very _frustrated. She dug her forefinger into Brick's chest. "You," she hissed, "Are meant to be fighting me. You are meant to be beating the shit outta me right now, no; scratch that, you were meant to be beating the shit outta me the _second you saw me."_

Brick looked at her, doing a very bad job of hiding a smirk. "I don't _want _to."

Blossom's blood was boiling, rapidly.

". . . Brick. . . ."

"What?"

"Fight me."

"Oh god, I said NO!"

"You're a scared little jerk!"

"You're a desperate little idiot!"

"Then fight me! What, are you too weak?"

"No. I just don't want to."

Blossom bit her lip, why was she so eager to fight all of a sudden?

"Please?"

"Goddamn it!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"I'm fine, what's with you?"

Blossom kicked Brick on the arm. He didn't move.

"Hit me back, you bastard! Hit the Powerpuff!"

"No!"

Blossom sent another series of punches and kicks all over Brick. "FIGHT ME!"

Brick didn't budge, although he was hurting everywhere. "No!"

"_What has gotten into you?"_

"Nothing!"

"No, you're lying! Go back to the old Brick! Fight me, you worthless—"

"What if I don't _want _to go back to the old Brick, huh?"

Tears were almost appearing in Blossom's eyes.

"Please? If you're not gonna fight, can we at least go back to hating each other?"

Brick gave her a look. "And what if I don't _want_ to go back to hating you?"

Blossom screamed, loudly, so loudly Bubbles' Sonic Scream would sound like a whisper compared to it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANNA HATE ME?"

"Calm down, geeze, you're making a scene..."

"I sure as hell am! You're gonna go back to hating me, you understand?"

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I care, or agree."

Blossom threw a giant ball of pink energy at her smug counterpart.

He dodged it with ease.

"Please, you win, Brick; let's just go back to normal... us fighting, hating each other's guts—"

"Nope."

"GRAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Blossom lunged full-force onto Brick, but he caught her, leaving nothing but millimetres between them.

Blossom looked up to him with pale pink eyes. "Why?"

Brick smirked at her. "Because _you _want to."

"..."

Brick's smirk turned into a smile. He chuckled; Blossom's heart jumped. _Wait, what?_

"I refuse to do anything you want me to do."

Did that sound like the old Brick?

"And I always will."

Yeah, actually, it did.

"Hear me, Powerpuff?"

Uh huh, oh yeah, Brick was back in town.

A small smile spread across Blossom's face.

"That's _better_."

"Oh?"

"The red-clad jerk, my counterpart, the annoying idiot who thinks he's top shit..."

"Shh."

"?"

"Between you and me, you look _waay _better than you usually look when you're all confused..."

"Brick?"

"And you know what?"

"W-What?"

Brick gently (_Gently?) _took the hat from Blossom's hand, and carefully (_Carefully?) _placed it on Blossom's head.

"Keep the hat. It looks better on you."

And with that, he brushed his lips onto Blossom's, and blasted off, leaving nothing but his favourite red cap and his fading crimson streak behind.

Blossom, when she returned to her senses, placed her fingers on her lips. _Had he just kissed her?_

Now she knew why she wanted to fight him so much.

She knew why she wanted to terminate him so eagerly.

Because she wanted to get rid of him.

She wanted to get rid of her _feelings _for him.

Because she knew that she liked him.

And, deep inside, she knew she _loved _him.

**Omgosh omgosh omgosh omgosh so there's my first ever oneshot/fanfic of Brick and Blossom, my absolutely favourite couple. I've read so much here on I don't know if this is good enough, but I did my best... kinda. So don't be _that_ tight on me, REWIEW! :D**

**_-kraziiheart_**


End file.
